Blind to Love
by Sadisticshadowcat
Summary: A blind girl has been taken under Roy Mustang's wing. One day, she meets the youngest State Alchemist. He's charmed by her apparent defenselessness. When she's kidnapped, what will Ed do? EdXOC Rated for safety Disclaimer here: I do not own FMA
1. Prologue

**A/N: First of the rewritten chapters, the prologue! Not as good as it could be, but already much better than the original in my opinion.**

Sobbing. Fear. Confusion. I couldn't get to the door fast enough, scrambling on my hands and knees for some sort of purchase on the wood floor. Trying desperately to get away from the looming shadow just behind me. I couldn't see ahead of me, tears blurring my vision and making the already slick floor hard to move on. It was only when I couldn't move forward any farther, when my fingers felt the wall, that my heart stopped.

So this was it? This was the end? My young mind could barely comprehend what was going on. More tears as I looked up at the huge figure that reared in front of me. A bear. A huge, brown bear. At the ends of stubby paws long, deadly claws. My gaze fixated on those claws.

_I'm going to die! Mommy, Daddy, Save me!_ I cried inwardly, not knowing that they had already fallen victim to the rabid beast. Black locks, so similar to Daddy's, fell into my face as I shivered, unable to do anything. How could this have happened? I was alone now…. No one was going to save me…!

_"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" I called as I entered the house, slipping my house key in my pocket. My cry was met with silence, but that didn't bother me. I had just got home from school, they were probably out grocery shopping, or in their room where they couldn't hear me. Shrugging off my backpack and placing it near the doorway, I made my way to my room. Not once did I think to actually look in their room. If they were in there, they'd come say hi to me, like they always did._

_Only…. Not today. Not looking in that room was the worst mistake I had ever…. Will ever make._

The door just behind the huge bear swung open and my head swiveled toward it immediately, tearful eyes full of hope. Cerulean orbs widened when they landed upon a tall, black haired man, and I couldn't help the relieved smile that spread across my pale cheeks. "Oh! You're going to save me, right? Right? You are, right?" I asked, jumping to my feet without another thought.

Before I could take a single step forward, the bear roared and pushed my small, 5-year-old child's frame against the wall again, claws digging into my shoulder. I gasped, the blow leaving me light-headed. I managed to lift my head weakly, waiting for my saviors to react…. They were there to save me, right? They just stared, eyes wide in shock.

Their faces were the last I had seen before the bear took it's swipe. Jagged claws ran over my face, shredding the skin like butter, and then I heard a scream. It took me a bit to realize it was my scream. I was screaming.

My eyes… They hurt… Burning… searing pain…! My vision blurred, hot liquid streaming down my face in a waterfall. Make it stop! Make it stop!

A snap. More heat. The pressure falling from my shoulders, dull roaring. I fell forward, hoping that my heroes hadn't acted too late.

_Mommy…. Daddy… Come back…._

A gasp, I lurched forward, long black hair following the motion. I stared at my lap, but saw nothing. Nothing but the last images that dream left in my head.

I choked back a sob, face already wet from the nightmare, and pulled my legs to my chest.

That memory would never get any better.


	2. Chapter 1

A girl with waist length crow dark hair sat calmly in a chair in the corner of a man's office, wearing a blue, thin, long sleeve shirt and a pair of worn but strong black pants. The scars from ten years ago long since healed, except her eyes. The pale blue eyes were dulled by the white film that had attached itself, rendering the sightless. Her fair skin was marred by no scars, and her stll childish face facing towards a dark haired man with dark eyes. He seemed uncomfortable under her nonexistent gaze, fidgeting slightly, though he hid it well.

"Roy," she said expectanyly in a soft voice. The man looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but was interupted as someone slammed the door open. Both Colonel Roy Mustang and the younger girl turned toward the entrance.

"Jamie, I think you should leave now," Roy said calmly. Jamie nodded, and stood, using the arms of the chair to help her up slightly, then headed toward the door.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her back. Jamie lost her footing, and fell back, landing on the cold floor. _  
~Jamie's Point of View~

I felt someone tug on my shirt, and felt my feet slip from underneath me. Curse Roy and his overly shiny floors, I grumbled inwardly as soon as I was on the floor. I stared at the blackness I was so sick of by now, and looked up, sensing the aura of a boy about the same age as I.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" he demanded. I made a mental note to get him talking as normal as possible as much as possible. I knew his voice could be soothing if he put it to the right use. Yelling wasn't one of them. I shruggedat his question, looking up at where I thought his face to be.

"Outside," I said innocently. I felt the boy's grip shift slightly, knowing he was probably turning to look at Roy.

"I suppose this is the one you were talking about? Why are you sending her out if she's gonna hear it anyway?" he demanded, and I sighed. I turned to where I felt Roy's aura curiously, infuriated by how I couldn't tell what he was doing. All I knew was his aura changed slightly, from as confortable as you can be with a blind girl 'staring' at you to nervous.

"Roy....." I said threateningly, narrowing my sightless eyes. His nervousness grew somewhat.

"Fine. Stay here.... Jamie," he said, hesitating to speak my name. I nodded, and appeared to look around, searching for more possible auras. I felt Kain Fuery's aura, as well as another unfamiliar one. It seemed younger than the boy that grabbed me. I nodded to myself, and smiled sweetly at Kain, slapping the boy's hand off my shirt.

"That's probably as far as you'll go," I snickered as I felt the boy behind me stiffen, his aura turning from anger to confusion, and finally, embarassment. I noted to myself that his hand, although gloved, was relatively harder than skin, not to mention quite a bit colder. I shrugged it off, standing up and heading towards the boy near Kain.

"What's your name?" I asked, not looking where I thought his voice ought to be.

"Alphonse, ma'am," he said nervously, and I giggled. Shock emanated slightly around the room, and I looked around, before shrugging it off. Amazment came from the other boy, as well as nervousness and another emotion couldn't quite place. I looked up at Alphonse, yes up. His voice was hollow, so I reached forward. When I touched him, I opened my mouth in an inaudible gasp as I felt cold metal on my fingers.

I smiled to myself and felt a fewplaces that would help me climb into the armor, and I did so. Quite easily, for someone blind, I may add. My hand hit something, and I tilted my head as I heard a clank and an empty space where my hand had hit an extra hard bit of metal. I grabbed the edge, and pulled myself into the newly found hole.

"B-Brother!" Alphanse whimpered nervously, after I had seated myself somewhat comfortabley in the empty space.

"Jamie!" Roy snapped, though in vain. I had something much more interesting in my sight, so to speak.

"An attached soul...." I told myself softly, and started feeling around for the seal, humming to myself merrily. A soul deserves to be free. How creul. Wonder who did this, I thought idly, remembering what Roy had told me about human transmutation. My hands twittered around the armor, making Alphonse laugh as if I were tickling him. I felt the armor rise near where I thought to be the neck piece, and realized I had found my seal. I smiled again, and readied my nails, prepared to scrape off the blood that made up the seal. 


	3. Chapter 2

Before I even touched my finger to the seal again, a rough force pulled me out of the armor. I gasped softly as my back hit the opposite wall harshly, and slid to the floor limply, my eyes wide with shock.

"Edward!" I heard Kain reprimand, and felt Roy's arms on my shoulders, to furious for words I suppose. He moved his hands, seeming to be checking if my back was broken from hitting the wall. I winced slightly as his fingers touched a sore spot, and moaned quietly.

"Brother! I don't think she meant to!" Alphonse said quickly in my defense.

"Actually.... Yeah. Yeah I did," I said as nonchalantly as I could. I looked up, 'seeing' the other boys aura. It was twisting furiously, and I gulped instinctively, sure he would like to hit me again right now. I twisted away from the wall, hearing a crack as the boy punched the wall where my stomach had been moments before.

I jumped up to my feet, and ran to the door, my hands held in front of me to keep me from running into the things I knew I couldn't see.

When I felt the crack of a door, I scrambled my hands for the door knob desperately. When I found it, I fumbled with it, my hands sometimes slipping off the surface in my haste.

I heard the boy's steps running to me, and my hands tried even more furiously to turn the stupid thing. When it finally flung open, I fell forward. My head connected painfully with the opposite wall soon after I had managed to catch myself. My eyes teared up and I soon realized I forgot to hold my hands in front of me. I scowled, and held my head, trying to stop the throbbing pain. I snapped out of my misery when I heard the boy's, Edward I think Kain called him, footsteps come closer.

"Oh shit," I muttered, easily realizing they were too close for me to run now.

"What kind of idiot runs into a wall," Edward scoffed. I allowed myself to turn, albeit cautiously. I felt the blood drain out of my face, my eyes narrowed in a mixture of fear and suspicion. I heard another pair of footsteps, as well as the clanking of Alphonse's armor. I sighed slightly in relief as I realized that Roy was on his way.

He must have seen a jibing look on Edward's face though, and then maybe looked at me holding my head pitifully.

"What are you smiling about, Fullmetal?" he demanded. Before I could give much thought to the thought of Roy calling him 'Fullmetal,' Edward seemed to be snickering.

"She ran into the wall. Why do you keep such an idiot here, anyway, Bastard Colonel?" he sneered, not able to keep his rude laughing inward any longer. I guess Roy glared at him even more intensely than he was probably doing before, because the boy suddenly shut up.

"Would you say that if you knew she was blind, Fullmetal?" he asked coldly. could just imagine him narrowing his eyes. Then I remembered I never saw what his face looked like. I grumbled to myself grumpily, not noticing how intense the atmosphere had become.


	4. Chapter 3

**_I'm not sorry! Honestly, I'm not_**

**_....._**

**_Ok, maybe a little. But can you blame me? I'm lazy._**

**_Dead lazy._**

**_I know it's a sin, but whatever. If I don't want to move, you can't make me move! Unless you're mum. ANYWAYS! Update time! :3_** __________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, I snapped my fingers. I felt the tense atmosphere turn into an equally confused one. I had been pondering the name 'Fullmetal' after my bout of slight depression, when I remembered where I heard it.

"Oh! So you're Edward Elric! The sh-" before I could finish, a gloved hand clapped over my mouth. Apparently I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice him get closer. I let out a muffled cry of shock, and attempted to pull his hand down. When he finally brought it away, the atmosphere was tense again. I huffed, and crossed my arms, feeling the Elric brothers' gaze on me.

"What?" I demanded. I heard a clanking, and suspected Alphonse to be shifting nervously,

"Is that why you were.... Feeling around when you were looking for my blood seal?" the hollow voice asked sheepishly. I rolled my eyes playfully, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, you know, if it felt wrong or something, but really! If I wasn't blind, why would I have to feel around?!" I growled.

"I guess you have a point....." Said Alphonse sheepishly, yet AGAIN! I frowned, before grinning again. I then looked at the three auras surrounding me. Ed's still seemed tense, so I looked at Roy's questioningly from my cold seat on the tiled floor. It continued being quiet, and my patience wore thin.

"Ok! I'm blind! We get the idea! Edward should get over it and Roy should freaking help me up BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER WHERE I AM!" I screamed angrily, then returned to my calm demeanor. "So can you take me to your office again, Roy?" I asked calmly, with an edge to my voice.

The auras then immediatly changed from nervous and tense to purely shock. I growled, and reached up, roughly grabbing a gloved hand. It's connected body tensed, but helped me up none the less, and then I realized I grabbed Edwards hand, much to my idiocy. I scowled, and turned to Roy, his aura now a combination of mixed emotions, all I chose to ignore.

"Roy!" I snapped again, even more of an annoyed tone in my voice. I felt what I'm sure was his hand wrap around my wrist, and pull me in the direction of his office. I huffed, and let him drag me down the hallways.

When we finally got to his office, I breathed a sigh of relief, then I myself stiffen. I saw Roy's aura sitting smugly at his desk, and my face flushed from embarrassment, anger, and frustration at the man. The hand that was around my wrist let go immediately, and I threw my arms up in exasperation.

"You ditched me! You stupid man, you ditched me!" I shrieked, but knew I could do nothing about it. I realized Edward, who I had realized was the one who pulled me to Roy's office, had his eyes turned away. I looked at his aura carefully, and saw that he was embarrassed as well. I sent a sightless glare at the smug man in the desk one more time before tracing the wall to my chair nearby Roy's desk.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I saw something I reallllyy liked when I was lurking about somewhere and it motivated me to update XD

I sat sugly in 'my' chair, though I knew there was nothing to be smug about. At least..... not yet. I had this tingly feeling that something good was going to happen.

I couldn't exactly say my excitement was shared. I hummed a small tune, as cheerful as one could be.

I suppose my little song got on Edward's nerves because I felt his aura grow more and more agitated. Roy had long since left the room to do something or other, probably shirk off his duties some more, so it was just me, Edward, and Alphonse.

I'm pretty sure both were sitting in front of me, though I could still feel their stares. I merely ignored them and continues humming. It was then that Edward finally snapped.

"How can you sit there like some normal girl when you can't even tell what we look like!?" he demanded angrily. I immediatly cut off my humming in slight shock, carefully brewing up an appropriate answer in my silence.

"I can see you, just not how you thing seeing is," I said cryptically in a light voice, grinning to myself as their auras emanated shock in waves.

"You mean you can see us?" Alphonse asked, young voice timid. I merely shook my head, same knowing grin on my face.

"Oh lords no, my eyes only see black, always," I laughed to myself.

"What do you mean, then?" Edward asked slowly. I could tell he was gouging out my reaction. I faced him, my inner eye studying his aura carefully before replying.

"You're confused," I said simply, and started humming again to keep a giggle from escaping my lips. Before they could answer, Roy came in again, Riza towing him along.

"Colonel, you're behind enough as it is. You have to do this," she scolded in her authorative voice.

"Fine, fine. Just let me get my business done with these three," he muttered darkly.

"You'll just find another reason to put off the paperwork," she growled. Roy breathed deeply in a sigh.

"Just stay then," he grumbled under his breath. I heard two pairs of feet coming toward me, and came to the conclusion that Riza would stay. Yes, kind of obvious, so sue me.

"So what're we gonna do, Roy?" I asked. Silence surrounded me before he spoke.

"We have decided that you.... You are going to leave with Fullmetal and Alphonse, here. They will keep you safe until you reach your new quarters," he said, and I could sense the forced calm he put into his words. I slowly felt my face lose it's cheerful look as my face paled.

He was going to send me away like some broken toy? Where to? How the hell did he expect me to survive alone?!

"W-what!? How? Bu-but.... When-?" I sputtered to myself, and dipped my head down to hide my horrified features as my bangs succumbed to gravity and hung in front of my face, shadowing my eyes. I bit my lip to hold back the tears that stung my eyes.

"Jamie, I told you. You'll be safe, you'll have an escort," Roy explained somewhat tenderly. My tense shoulders relaxed slightly, but the tears refused to stop trying to break away. I forced a shaky sigh through my lips, as I tried to choke back my emotions again. Edward's silent shock suddenly burst forth then.

"WHAT!?" he screamed, infuriated. He launched into a rant about some random thing. I payed no mind, as I had sunk into deep thought. I would finally get to leave East Headquarters, though my nervousness made me a bit queasy.

"Where am I going?" I asked softly. I had a pretty good idea that Roy was smirking right then..

"You'll be heading to Dublith. I figured that Fulletal and his brother would be best to do this," He said with his cocky voice. I felt cold fear come towards me in waves from the brothers, but shook it off.

"Isn't that... far?" I asked tentatively. I've never seen a map, but I heard around from the sodiers that returned from there once in a blue moon.

Too soon, I was packing the few belongings I had gone to Central with Mustang with and then brought with me to Eastern. I also took along a few outfits that Ray had got me over the years.

After I had finished, I waited outside, a smile gracing my lips. I waited for my reluctant escorts. The wind bit at my skin, and my impatience rose. How long were they going to keep me? I heard the sound of heavy soled boots pounding toward me quickly, as long as a loud clanking. I smiled as I quickly figured that my copany was finally coming.

I had expected them to stop as they neared me, but instead, I felt a cold metal wrap around my waist. I realized it was Alphonse's arm, and I hung limply, scowling slightly.

"Hurry up, Al! We'll miss the train!" came Edward's voice from ahead. [i]The train? I guess it's farther than I thought," I considered to myslef. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Whoa, nine months. O_o I doubt anyone will still be reading this, but I'll update it anyway! ^^;;; FORGIVE ME PLEASE! I had lost motivation, but I'm back again! FUAH!**

* * *

I saw in the bench on the train, sighing as I leaned against the wall of the tube. My eyes stared unseeingly in front of me as I struggled to stay awake. Al was sitting on my right, so I was by the window, I suppose. Waste of effort, since I couldn't even see the scenery. My eyes slowly slid to the boy in front of me, and I think he and his brother were playing some sort of board game. Interesting....

"Checkmate!" cheered Edward's voice. Alphonse whined, and I looked up. I could sense their happiness, and I think they forgot about me. I'm pretty sure it's a bad thing when your escorts forget about you.... A closed my eyes slowly, before opening them again, and sat up straight, shifting so I wouldn't disturb Alphonse as I sat up. Apparently, he noticed anyway, as I could feel his shock. Once more, I blinked slowly at the boys in front of me.

"Oh.... You're awake," Edward said calmly. I almost rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm an evil spirit possessing the gore less body of a blind chick, knowledgably incapacitating myself," I mumbled sarcastically. I heard Alphonse giggle. I ran a hand through my hair thoughtfully. "You know.... Just 'cause I'm quiet doesn't mean I'm actually asleep. I might be bored as hell," I grumbled darkly, glaring at Edward. I could sense his immediate confusion, which slowly morphed to uneasiness under my sightless gaze. Suddenly, the train jerked to a stop, and me being not prepared, fell forward. I tensed, waiting for me to hit the hard floor. I blinked when I didn't feel anything, then realized a pair of strong hands were holding my shoulders.

"Eh?" I gasped. I felt myself righted before the hands dropped away from me. I blinked, searching my memory. Alphonse's hands were much bigger as far as I could tell, so that only left...

"Edward?" I asked, blinking. My apparent savior said nothing and turned I heard footsteps receding, 'seeing' their aura grow weaker. I realized that Edward and Alphonse were walking off without me, and my useless eyes misted slightly, before I quickly followed their auras. I stumbled in my haste, falling against the door that led off the train. I gasped as my side hit the steel edge, ripping through my thin shirt. My mind was temporarily blinded by all the different auras in the Station, pale milky eyes rolling in their sockets as I panicked. "Edward? Alphonse? Ah!" I screeched, being pushed off by the remaining, and impatient passengers. I fell to the floor, fingers gripping aimlessly. I squeezed my eyes shut to block the auras, though it did no good, and curled up where I had fallen.

"Are you lost?" a voice sounded above me. I looked up hesitantly, into the darkness slightly illuminated by two bursts of unease and slight worry. "Are you lost?" the voice asked again. I figured it must be a young woman who was speaking, she sounded strong. I wondered idly if the aura next to her could be her husband…?

"N-No I…. Yeah, I guess I am lost." I started to deny, but then reminded myself of my predicament. Comforting arms wrapped around me and a calloused yet slender hand helped me up. I blinked gratefully at the woman, and heard her breath catch. Gentle fingers touched near my eyes, and I involuntarily flinched away.

"You're eyes…. Are you blind?" the voice was soft with concern. I frowned, looking away. Funny, I had never been very bashful, or ashamed of my ailment. "Yes ma'am," I murmured. I felt her tug on the hand she still clasped, and followed automatically. "You can stay with me, then. My name is Izumi Curtis. I was waiting for a couple of students of mine after I got a call, but you are more important," she said with authority. The other aura soon followed and I was led away. After a few moments of silence, I felt my lips turn up in a smile.

Once we got to Izumi's home, she carefully guided me up steep stairs to where my room would be. Soon after, she came up and gave me a bowl of hot soup. In my opinion, it was absolutely delicious, and the meat was so tender…!

"Why are you here?"

Here question startled me out of my thoughts, and I looked down. "I'm here because… I went on the train to come her," I answered uncertainly.

"Why were you on the train alone?" she demanded. I flinched slightly at her tone, shuffling my feet nervously.

"I wasn't alone, per se…. I was being escorted," I explained. Izumi's aura immediately flared to fiery anger, though I wouldn't have been able to detect it if I didn't have the gift, the way she spoke next.

"Where are your escorts now?" Her voice was so calm, I was so alarmed, I spoke without thought.

"I.. Lost them." My voice came out softer than I had intended, sound sheepish in my confession.

"Nonsense. They lost you. You can't see, after all," she insisted, though at my silence, she dropped the subject.

"Would you like to become my student?"

"W-What?!" I was shocked. A blind student? Sure, my parents taught me how to read and write a little before….

"Do you want to learn alchemy? I could stitch a transmutation circle on gloves or your sleeves if you would like, so you wouldn't have to trouble yourself with that. I see potential in you, even if you can't see--" I cut her off right there.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm totally unable to do anything! I can still speak and think like a normal human being!" I snapped angrily, shoulders hunching slightly, rising as though to guard whatever she through back at my outburst from me. I could see her aura brighten in shock.

"I know, which is why I'm offering you," she explained calmly. I choked inwardly in surprise.

"Oh…." I managed meekly. She just laughed.

"You have every right to be protective of yourself. Don't move, I'll go get the materials we need to get you started." With that parting sentence, I heard the door to my new room close softly, and slowly allowed myself to truly smile.

I had a feeling things would get interesting enough. I couldn't help, however, to wonder where Alphonse and Edward went.

* * *

**I think this will be the last chapter in first person for a while, you know. ^^; Or maybe the last chapter in a while. _ I'll TRY to get another up BEFORE Thankgiving or at it... I dunno. I'll probably completely miss it, knowing me. *knocks on wood* **


	7. Chapter 6

This... Is really short. Because I just wanted to get this over with ASAP. It's been sitting on my harddrive for about a year unfinished, and I just wanted to get this chapter up quickly, especially when I realized how long it's been since I last updated this.

This story's updates are likely to be EXTREMELY staggered with updates few and far in between.

Also, I do realize Jamie is a Mary Sue, no need to tell me. ._. I don't care, either. This is written for my own amusement.

I'd also like to point out that because this is written for my own amusement, and I have long fallen out of the FMA fandom, this isn't likely to be updated until I feel motivated, like now.

So without further ado, I give you the 6th chapter to Blind to Love.

... This chapter is really really short OTL

* * *

I experimentally flexed my fingers, the thin cloth covering them and brushing against each other in a way I had yet to grow accustomed to. I smiled widely at Izumi, whose aura radiated satisfaction, at my response, I think. I rubbed my hands together to get more used to the feeling of the gloves in between my palms, before looking towards my soon to be teacher expectantly.

"What do we do first?" I questioned, voice betraying more excitement than I intended. She laughed at my enthusiasm, and I smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, I felt a pressure around my wrists, and immediately jumped back, startled. I looked at Izumi, noticing that her aura reflected some chagrin and annoyance.

"Sorry, clap your hands for me, and place them to the floor. Make something of the wood there," Izumi explained, helping me lower myself. I sat obediently on the floor, crossing my legs so I could allow more room to work. I closed my eyes, not that it did much difference of my view, or any for that matter, thoughtfully. I soon decided on an object to draw, my clap breaking through the silence. As I placed my palms to the floor, I felt warmth slipping through my fingers to the center of my hands, and lifted them as I felt something pushing against the cloth and flesh. Admittedly, it was an odd sensation. After the warmth was starting to fade and my hands were a good four inches or so from the floorboards, or what I could tell, there was a knock on the door. My concentration broke and I heard a faint crack, followed by something hitting the legs of my pants. I frowned, picking up the chipped piece, running it in between my fingers forlornly. I looked up; noticing that Izumi's aura had disappeared, I figured she had answered the door. I was about to try making a more solid shape when I heard some crashing outside, and paused.

Forgetting about my previous attempts to create something from the wood, I stood and followed the wall to the door, edging close to the opening of the home curiously. The auras I spotted while looking out caught me by surprise. I saw Izumi's aura filled with unbridled rage, and her victims were my former escorts. I wondered idly why she was attacking these two and slunk back inside subtly. No way did I want to get into THAT.

* * *

A little later, I was surprised to find us all sitting at Izumi's dinner table, with me sitting near the strong woman. I shifted uneasily, and I could tell that Alphonse and Edward were as uncomfortable as I was. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, and rubbed my shoulder uneasily. The tension in the room was stifling. Finally, Izumi spoke.

"So you were the careless escorts that left this _blind_ girl to her own devices?" her voice was chilling, so cold even I could feel the frost from it. However, a simple glance at her aura showed the hottest rage I had ever seen. I turned to the brothers' auras to see that they glowed with shame.

"We thought—" Edward cut off his excuse suddenly, at which I assumed Izumi threw a glare at him.

"I'm sure you weren't thinking at all, Edward," she growled lowly. I felt bad on the boys' behalf. I never wanted to be on the receiving end of such a woman. She was truly frightening. Alphonse stayed quiet during the extent of the exchange, and I could feel why. Mixed in with the shame of his aura held much guilt. Edward had it too, of course, but that didn't stop him from being defensive. I supposed it was just in the younger brother's nature to take what was coming to him with acceptance, as it was his brother's to fight every moment.

I sighed and stood, heading upstairs for the room that Izumi had been teaching me Alchemy in. I knew everything would be sorted and punishments delivered soon enough, so I might as well not hold my breath waiting for it to happen. My presence wouldn't rush the end result, so might as well do something productive while they were at it.


	8. SURPRISE? Author's note

Rewriting this.

Reading it makes my eyes bleed.

Dunno when the edit will be up.

Hopefully chapters will be longer.

Never watched Avatar: Air Bender much, found out about Toph after writing the story (sometime this year, thanks to a friend.) From what I understand, Jamie's too srs to be her.

Um... Yes. That's it.

Sorry, gotta run.


End file.
